The REAL Dream a Little Dream of Me!
by Hawkpath of ShadowClan
Summary: Sorry, Editing problems with the other one! If you want to read this story, read this version, as it actually has dialogue! Anyway: Mistfire only wanted somebody to love, how was she supposed to know it would backfire?


I glanced back at Swallowstep, who was swerving through the thick pine trees, struggling to keep up with me.

"Mistfire, wait up" He panted jokingly. I slowed down as we reached a sandy clearing where we could rest. We flopped down on the ground, panting. Swallowstep butted me in the side with his head. "Your pretty fast, maybe you should go and join WindClan."

I widened my eyes, acting like I was offended. "I could never!" I gasped, then turned serious. "Besides, I could never leave you."

Swallowstep looked horrified at what I just said, and I knew I had crossed the line. Swallowstep was a good friend of mine, nothing more. It didn't matter that I loved him with all of my heart, he just wanted to be friends. And on top of that, I was acutely aware of Frozenblaze always padding after him.

"I-I'm sorry." I mewed, looking down.

"It's ok, it's just that..." Swallowstep looked like he was about to say something, when I interrupted.

"Let's go to the lake." I meowed, changing the subject.

"Okay." Swallowstep agreed. We padded through the tall pine trees of ShadowClan territory. I relished in the fact that Swallowstep let my walk close enough to him that our pelts brushed. I love him more than I can explain in words. His light brown tabby pelt rippled as he walked, and I looked at him in awe, just wishing that he would love me back. He seemed to make all the pain I had ever felt go away. You see, I have had worse luck than most when it comes to loved ones. My mother, Kinkfur, and my father, Smokefoot, were both killed by a group of rogues while they were out on a walk. My mentor, Russetfur was killed in a border skirmish with ThunderClan soon after I became a warrior, and my best friend, Hawkpath, died ironically at the talons of a hawk. She was protecting a kit, and the hawk picked her up instead. It couldn't handle her weight for long, so it dropped her. The fall killed her on sight.

But when I was with Swallowstep, the pain from all of my loss seemed to dissapear. That's what love is supposed to be like, right?

We reached the lake, and sat on the pebbly shore, hearing birds sing on top of the only sycamore tree in ShadowClan territory. We sat there in silence, just staring at the water. After staring at it for a while I saw it; the most amazing thing I had ever seen in my life.

As I was looking at the reflection of my dark gray pelt, and Swallowstep's light tabby pelt, when the water rippled, showing me a vision. The ripple cleared, and I was stunned at our reflections. We looked pretty much the same, except our muzzles were gray with age. In between us there sat two cats, who looked very similar to both me and Swallowstep. The first one was a she-cat with my dark gray fur, and Swallowstep's green eyes. The second one was a tom. He had Swallowstep's pelt, and my bright yellow eyes. They must be our kits, I realized with a jolt.

I was jolted out of my mesmerizing moment by a yowl that came from the direction of the camp. Me and Swallowstep exchanged a concerned glance, and raced off toward camp. We reached the bramble tunnel that let to the ShadowClan camp, and we were met by a surprise when we entered the tunnel.

A few cats were clustered around a lifeless black body near the medicine den. My sister, Quietstep, who was standing by the body, bounded over to me with a sad look in her eyes. Quietstep has never uttered a word in her life, but me and my brother, Batwing, always seemed to know what she was trying to say. Which is why the look in her yellow eyes was so disturbing.

Some of the cats that were gathered around the body shifted to look at me, giving my a clear view of he limp body of my brother.

"No..." I whispered, galloping over to Batwing's body. "Batwing, wake up." I begged, not wanting to accept that another one of my loved ones was dead. I shook his cold body with my paw, thinking to myself: _He's just sleeping, he's just sleeping. There's no way that __Batwing would leave me. _"Batwing, please" I whispered, with one last attempt at waking him up. It didn't work, and I looked up at my Clanmates. They had pity in their eyes, as they knew of my hardships. "How did he die." came my hoarse mew. Batwing was training to be a medicine cat, so he couldn't have died from battle wounds.

"He had a seizure." Came Littlecloud's old voice.

"What's that?" I inquired mournfully.

"His body overloaded, and began to convulse rapidly. His heart couldn't take that kind of bodily stress, and it gave out."

This new information burned when it hit my ears. No cat that I have know had ever had a seizure. So why did it happen to one of the only cats I had left? Was StarClan really this cruel?

Burning with rage, I sprinted out of camp, and out to the clearing that Swallowstep and I were in earlier that day. The sun had set now, and the stars were out. _Perfect. _I thought. _Now I can confront them. _

"Take me!" I screeched, looking up at the stars. "Just take me you fox-hearted excuse for an ancestor! I don't wanna live if you are just going to take everything that I care about!" I broke off from my screaming at StarClan, when I heard the rustle of bushes behind me. Turning around, I saw that it was Swallowstep.

"Go away!" I mewed at him. "You don't love me, so why stick around? Just go and find your precious Frozenblaze." At that moment, I heard the crushing of bushes from the opposite side of the clearing.

My eyes widened as I saw that a badger was ripping through the undergrowth and breaking into the clearing. Before I knew what was happening, the badger lumbered up to me, and swung its huge, flat paw right at my throat.

Pain ripped through my neck as the badgers claws hit their mark. I toppled to the ground, gurgling as I felt the blood leak from my body.

Through my blurred vision, I saw Swallowstep attack the badger with burning fury. He battered the black and white creature with a strange intensity that I had never seen in him before. I saw his blurry shape leap on top of the badger and latch onto its neck. I heard the sickening rip of flesh, as Swallowstep ripped the badger's throat out with a vicious ferocity. He watched the creatures fast death, then hurried over to me.

"Mistfire, Mistfire," He mewed urgently. "It's alright, we're gonna get you all fixed up. Littlecloud's gonna make you good as new."

I laughed, or at least I tried to laugh, wanting to make the situation as light as possible. What came out was a bubbly cough. "Don't bother." I told him. "I won't make it. Oh Swallowstep, we would have been the most amazing couple, if only you had loved me too."

Swallowstep gave me an amused, yet sad look. "I always have loved you, Mistfire." He told me. "I was just to afraid to tell you. You are the most beautiful cat I have ever laid my eyes on. I see you in the flowers that bloom, and in the sunset. I hear your voice in the night breezes, I dream of you every night. I love you more than words can express."

A warm feeling began to grow in my belly, despite the coldness of death that was beginning to settle in. I let out a warm gurgling purr. "I love you too." I told him, feeling the life slowly ooze out of me. "When I'm gone, will you still dream of me?"

"I won't ever stop." He told me.

I let out the loudest purr I could manage. Closing my eyes, I felt Swallowstep lay down beside me. _This is a good way to go, if there is such a thing._ I thought. _I am close to the one I love, and he loves me too. What more could I ask for?_ This was my last thought before me and Batwing met up and made our journey to StarClan, together.

_Stars shining bright above you, Night breezes seem to whisper, "I love you"_

_Birds singin' in the sycamore tree, Dream a little dream of me._

_Say "Nighty-night" and kiss me. Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me. _

_While I'm alone, I'm blue as can be, Dream a little dream of me._

_Stars fading, but I linger on, dear._

_Still craving your kiss, I'm longing to linger 'till dawn, dear._

_Just saying this: Sweet dreams 'till sunbeams find you. _

_Sweet dreams that leave all your worries behind you._

_But in your dream, whatever they be, dream a little dream of me._

_Stars fading, but I linger on, dear._

_Still craving your kiss, I'm longing to linger 'till dawn, dear._

_Just saying this: Sweet dreams 'till sunbeams find you._

_Sweet dreams that leave all your worries behind you._

_But in your dream, whatever they be, dream a little dream of me._

_Dream a little dream of me._

_Of me._


End file.
